everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarey Cracker
Clarissa Masha Louise Cracker is the daughter of Clara from the Nutcracker. She is a Roybel, loving her story, but kind of hating people's perspective of her story. Appearance Clarey has dark honey curls that flow around her body to just above her waist. She has pale skin, and emerald eyes. She even dresses like a Roybel, with a purple bow in her hair, a red top, a purple jacket, a white skirt with peppermint swirls, black tights with purple sequins, and red slippers. She's taller than most fairy tales and has long legs. Personality In some cases, she is a bit too bold. Even if she doesn't know you to well, she isn't afraid to call you out if you misbehaved, did something she thought was stupid, or didn't do something she thought they should have. She has a mind of her own and isn't afraid to let you know that. Clarey hates dressing up in frills and bows. She's not exactly a tomboy, as she likes other girly things, but she is not under any circumstances a girly-girl, if that's what being a girly-girl entails. Sometimes, (a lot of the time) her emotions and other people's emotions confuse her. She doesn't understand when she wakes up feeling depressed or goes to sleep feeling elated, she doesn't know why she feels what she feels when she feels it, and it takes a while for her to identify what she's feeling. Clarey loves to make everyone feel like they're the center of the universe, if only for a little while. She's good at it too, she's good at sitting next to you and looking at you with those big green eyes of hers, and for whatever reason you feel like it's her sole purpose in life to sit there and listen to whatever you have to say. She has a tendency to let her mind wander during class, especially in subjects she's not really interested in, and it's always hard to call herself back to reality after a pretty cool daydream. She likes athletics of any kind, but prefers running. She's a fast runner, not the fastest runner at the school, but she does have great endurance to go long distances. Family Mother: Clara Stahlbaum-Cracker Clara is a overly-energetic woman who absolutely dotes on her only daughter. She loves her, though doesn't like how sweaty, dirty, and rumpled she always is when she returns home. Clara tries ''many times to morph Clarey into the perfect princess, but no. Father: Nathaniel Cracker The Nutcracker turned prince who eventually found Clara again and married her, Nathaniel is a good dad. He let his wife pick his daughter's full name, but that seemed to stuffy for the athletic girl as she grew, so he called her Clarey one day, and the name just stuck. He understands her and never makes her feel like she's worthless. Brother: Nate Cracker Ever since they were little, those two have forever been competing at everything. He gracefully acknowledges when she beats him, but she's a bit more of a sore loser. Those two are there for each other, even though everything and anything is a competition. Romance '"William, I love you, but the only way you're going to keep me 100 percent safe is by wrapping me in bubble wrap and leaving me in a cave."' ''"I've thought about it." William King Clarey is dating her best friend's brother, William, and he is triple more protective of her than he used to be. She lovingly tolerates it for the most part, but she does let him know she is not a damsel and she shouldn't be treated like one. But they are in love, and Willow has declared them her OTP. (See Beauty and the Mouse for their relationship story) Friends Willow King Her BFFA, Clarey and Willow have been friends since they were little. Willow had a hand in getting her together with William, and is there to help Clarey sort out her emotions to the best of her ability. Interests '''Cooking '''When she first got to the school there was a distinct lack of food in the style of where she was from, she decided to fix that and with help from William, opened up a cafe where she works only after school. '''Running: '''She runs to please herself. She doesn't run to compete, if anything she runs to wear off some steam and get where she wants to go. Enemies TBA Category:The Nutcracker Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels